Medical-related information comes from many different sources, such as clinical data or non-clinical data. Medical-related information may be used by health care professionals for the prescription and analysis of tests and/or for the diagnosis and treatment of medical events. Medical-related information may also be used to analyze medical risks. Medical risk analysis may be an important tool to analyze the possibility of a certain type of medical risk based on certain types of medical-related information. For example, medical risk analysis may be used to analyze the possibility of lung disease based on whether or not a person is a smoker.
Process models and algorithms may be used to perform medical risk analysis. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20040122703 to Walker et al. discloses a technique for developing a model of medical conditions and situations from medical data by using database techniques and neural network methods. However, such conventional techniques often fail to address inter-correlation between individual medical records, especially at the time of generation and/or optimization of process models, used for correlating medical information to medical risks.
Methods and systems consistent with certain features of the disclosed systems are directed to solving one or more of the problems set forth above.